


Lucky Charm

by lelevex



Series: Banana Fish Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Ash plays guitar, Camp Rock AU, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, this happened because of a disney lyric video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelevex/pseuds/lelevex
Summary: In which Ash falls for the cute boy at camp.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Banana Fish Bingo Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second instalment of my Banana Fish Bingo series! This series was created to serve as inspiration for future fics, combining aus I’ve wanted to try but never have, uncompleted ideas, and challenging prompts. There are twenty five prompts on the bingo board in total and by the end of this I’m hoping to come out with twenty five new fics.
> 
> The prompt that inspired this was “Rivals” which I didn’t think made sense for BF but I put it in anyway and then disney just had to remind me that Camp Rock exists so yeah, this is a thing now. Also hello I just really love how Ash would not survive at summer camp especially distracted by a crush on Eiji lmao
> 
> Broke the 6k barrier aNd posted in time for Ash’s birthday ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> \- Lele

The first thing Ash hears when he arrives at camp is his uncle yelling, which is decidedly _not_ what he wants to hear after spending five hours in a car with broken air con. The worst part is that it's not even happy yelling, and all Jessica can do is give him a sympathetic glance as she watches her husband spill his inner rage. Thank God Michael wasn't here to see it. It was rare to see his uncle like this so Ash snaps a picture for safe keeping, knowing he'd find joy in this later when he Marie Kondo'd his camera roll. The click of his camera seemed to have alert Max of his presence and the yelling subsided into a long, sinful silence.

"What took you so long?" is the first thing Max says to him after taking a moment to calm down.

"Car broke down then fell in a river, had to hitchhike in some dingy truck and Shorter wouldn't stop complaining. Why were you yelling?" Ash asks back, falling into the familiar rhythm of how most of their conversations played out.

"My old band mate, who we kicked out of the band, Hideki Okumura just started another camp across the lake," Max sighs.

"And this is a problem because?"

"They're setting us up as rivals already. If you'd been there for Opening Jam then you would've seen it. They sent parachutes from across the lake with little baskets of s'more materials: chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers," Jessica says, she hands Ash a basket from next to her and he grabs a cracker from the bag. "We've been invited to a bonfire tonight."

"A bonfire?" he takes a bite out of the cracker, "what do they want from us?"

"That's what I'm wondering, I'm certain Hideki is gonna use it as a chance to show me up," Max grumbled, "I warned everyone not to go but at the word bonfire they immediately said yes,"

"Even Yue?" he asks.

"Surprisingly," Max replies. 

He rolls his eyes, "have fun trying to manage that load of drama,"

"Ash you're coming too," Jessica says.

"What why-"

" _Because_ everyone else is going and we can't leave you alone at camp," Jessica says, "plus it'll be a good opportunity to scout out the competition,"

He scoffs, "as if there'll be any competition anyways,"

"Ash," Jessica stresses, her voice firm and commanding, "go tell Shorter and Alex, we're leaving soon. If you don't come I'll drag you to the boats myself. It's almost time to leave anyway since you've arrived so late,"

At that he stills, because Jessica is one of the few people Ash finds scary (Max has long since lost that privilege) and turns around to leave the office.

"It's Shorter's fault we were late," he mutters before leaving. He hears Jessica laugh at that but he doesn't pay attention to it, instead he stalks out to find his brothers, angrily munching on his cracker as he walked.

"This isn't a camp, it's a fucking resort," Alex mutters as they step out of their canoe.

"I can't believe someone opened another camp across the lake," Shorter says, tying the canoe to the docks. The water is black underneath the moonlight and Ash figures he'd have more fun trying to swim back than attending this bonfire. 

"Come on, let's find the Junior Rockers, Jessica will murder us in the morning if we don't keep an eye on Michael and Skip," Alex says as he pushes them forward, hands clamped on each of their shoulders.

"Actually-"

"Ash I swear to God-"

"You're assigned to child rearing duty this year Alex," Ash says because being around children is not where he wants to be right now.

"Ash and I did it last, don't look at us like that," Shorter drapes an arm over his shoulder.

"That's because I wasn't here-"

"Oh! Here comes Jess now bye!" Shorter points somewhere in the stream of campers and as Alex falls for the age old diversion they quickly walk away from the docks. Shorter's arm gets unceremoniously shoves off Ash's shoulder once they enter the amphitheatre.

"What the fuck," Shorter says and Ash couldn't agree more.

"Try hards," he muses as he stands with Shorter at the top of the stairs. People curve around them to make their way to the slowly decreasing number of empty seats. The fact that there are even seats at all puts this place into negative points, coupled with the lights and sound system and overall stage gives reason to believe that this was less of a summer camp and more of a boot camp.

"You know you care a lot more about the camp than you let on and it's not very subtle," Shorter comments, and a short jab to the ribs stops Shorter from saying any more.

"There's no way I'm staying at this bonfire," he says, "c'mon, let's leave before Jess notices."

"Hey, you better take your seats," someone Ash doesn't recognise says, and his eyes are drawn to ones darker than his own, hair tousled by the wind in a way that's unexpectedly adorable. The stranger can't be much older than him if at all, and before he realised cute stranger was speaking again.

"The bonfire is about to start," the stranger grins (and it makes Ash's heart does a little thing) before turning back and making his way down the stairs.

It takes him a second to find his voice again.

"You know we should probably take our seats, scout out the competition like Jess said," he mutters. He can see Shorter's shit-eating grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Are-"

"Don't mock," he says - and Shorter's _still_ grinning. "Don't. Mock."

He doesn't say anything else as they walk to their seats. Or when some of their campers go up to perform. Or when Shorter points out that the cute stranger is playing for the other camp, on the keyboard in a leather jacket with _studs_ because suddenly Ash is very very gay.

He only speaks when the song ends and something hits his eye as the last chords fade out.

"Ah!" 

"Is that a bracelet?" Shorter leans over, picking up the unidentified flying object from Ash's lap.

"Seems like it," Ash says, "who the fuck puts metal on a bracelet that hurt,"

"They make metal bracelets Ash,"

"And they shouldn't,"

He turns the bracelet over in his hand, the name 'Eiji' engraved onto the metal dog tag. It probably came from the stage considering that it flew towards him but the other campers have already filtered off into the wings. Interesting, he thinks.

It's even more interesting when cute stranger™ finds him after the bonfire ends.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing he says and it confuses Ash until he remembers the bracelet.

"This yours?" he eyes the bracelet again, "Eiji?"

"Yeah, it's sort of my-" Eiji's eyebrows furrow together for a second (and it's adorable), "how do you say- ah! Lucky charm!"

Put pretty boys on his gravestone please.

"It seems to have worked, you were great up there," he says, eyeing the leather jacket that Eiji is still wearing. The blue sweater from earlier likely forgotten backstage.

"Thank you," Eiji says, "we've been practicing for weeks and I felt like my nerves were going to explode,"

He laughs at this, "it didn't look like it,"

"Thanks, again," Eiji's cheeks are glowing as he speaks, "my dad always says he never gets nervous but it's hard not to,"

"Your dad?"

"Okumura Hideki- wait no," he frowns, "Hideki Okumura,"

He quirks an eyebrow. Max wasn't going to like this but then again, Max didn't like half the shit he did but what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"New to speaking English?" he asks.

"Not new, just- not practiced," Eiji says, his eyes keep flickering back to the people walking out of the amphitheatre behind them. "I should probably get going,"

"Yeah," he mumbles, "I'll see you around?"

"Eiji!" a terse voice cuts through the crowd and Ash notices Eiji's smile dip a little. 

"I'll see you around," is all he's left with before Eiji runs off like Cinderella. He didn't even take his bracelet back. All is well though as it gives Ash incentive for another meeting.

He wears the bracelet around his wrist as they all sit in the food hall silently, most of the other campers have already wandered back to their cabins. Max had just walked in to give them the news that whilst not many campers switched over to Camp Star, most of the instructors did. The allure of a doubled salary is very hard to resist after all and he supposes that he can't blame them for leaving.

"Yue switched over," Alex says after a long time sitting in heavy silence.

"I know," Sing groans, "I saw him as I was herding people back onto the boats. We almost started fighting I swear,"

"Well what are we going to do?" Shorter groans, bashing his head against the table. "I cancelled my plans just for this and none of my regular clubs will want to reschedule!"

"That's a lie you didn't have any plans," he says, prodding Shorter's legs with his foot.

"Wait if Max needs counsellors then why don't we do it?" Sing says. They all look up at him with curious eyes.

"Like- Max is always talking shit about that Hideki guy right? And it would be the ultimate loss if we had to close down camp for the summer," Sing says. "We can't back down now,"

"Max will be for it," he says, "and Alex has already been enlisted to help the Junior Rockers this year,"

"You're only saying that so you can see the cute boy again," Shorter lifts his head up from the table.

"I have to give him back his bracelet somehow," he says, lifting his wrist and shaking it so the bracelet jangles around his wrist.

Sing looks between them and sighs, "we in this or not?"

A chorus of "Yes!" erupts from their table.

"Then let's do this," Ash looks at Sing and they both nod, a mutual understanding running through their minds.

"Hands in the middle," Sing says as he pushes himself off the table he was sitting on and towards the one Shorter was lying on.

"One! Two! Three! Camp Rock!"

It's about a week before he can see Eiji again. The schedules were a mess to figure out at first and they had spent many mornings running around like headless chickens trying to find their classes. Once that was sorted out though Ash found he had some free time on his hands.

He'd used that free time as an excuse to end his drum sessions early and ran over to this area just by the edge of the lake. There's a piano across the lake that definitely shouldn't be there, white in colour and on a platform overlooking the water. If Ash has gained anything from playing instruments it's not to leave them outside for too long, if ever, and usually he'd take that to heart yet he can't quite be offended when Eiji's the one playing it.

That's how he justifies it, at least, because bringing binoculars just to watch Eiji play piano is definitely not weird no matter what Shorter says. Not even when Alex catches him and gives him no mind except a thoughtful: "so _that's_ Eiji,"

And so it's definitely not creepy when Ash finds himself in a canoe with his trusty set of binoculars edging closer to where the piano sat. And it's definitely not creepy that Ash is so distracted by Eiji that he doesn't notice the jet ski (a fucking jet ski!) pull up next to his canoe.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks, eyeing the jet ski suspiciously. If there's anything he doesn't trust Bones and Kong with it'd be a jet ski.

"Our job as activity supervisors!" Bones grins.

"And what's the activity for today?" he asks.

"Wakeboarding!" Kong answers before they go zooming off across the lake.

"Shit," 

He's not given a second to think before the force of the wakeboard knocks over his canoe and it's all he can do to slowly drift over to Camp Star's side of the lake.

"Are you alright?"

He's just pulling the canoe further onto the shore so it doesn't run away when the already familiar call of Eiji's voice approaches him. Just his luck. The bracelet around his wrist jangles as a reminder.

"Now that you're here," he says. He's sure that his shirt is sticking to his chest in ways that are less than attractive but he couldn't bring himself to care any less.

They sit down by the waters edge, looking out at the lake before Eiji breaks the silence.

"I did something stupid," he says.

"Oh really?" Ash counters. He shifts so his body is facing the other boy. He can see the way the light catches Eiji's eyes better this way.

"I was thinking about you-"

"Thinking about me is stupid?" he interrupts. This elicits a laugh out of Eiji, who brings up his hand to hide his smile and turns to face Ash properly.

"Yes," Eiji agrees, "very stupid, writing your name is permanent marker kind of stupid,"

"You did what?" he can't his grin now.

"I wrote your name in permanent marker on my wrist because I was thinking of you," Eiji turns over his wrist and shows Ash the character written there.

"I can't read japanese y'know?" he reminds, and Eiji startles a little like he's forgotten. 

"It says _Hai_ ," Eiji explains, "Ash, like cinders,"

He reaches over to feel over the mark on Eiji's skin. There's no doubt it will wash off in a while but he instils the image in his mind.

"When did you learn my name?" he asks. Eiji blushes.

"I asked around," he says, "who's the pretty boy from the other camp and they told me,"

"You think I'm pretty?" he asks.

Eiji draws his hands up, framing Ash in a makeshift picture frame.

"Very,"

"Ei-chan!"

The call of Eiji's father startles them both out of their own little world and the oncoming sounds of footsteps didn't do much but aid the rising panic between the two boys. A few seconds later finds Ash hidden underneath his upturned canoe and the only solace he can find is the sound of Eiji speaking japanese afterwards, cold water be damned.

He still hasn't given the bracelet back.

It's busy still when he arrives at camp later, soaking wet but smiling, even as his shirt clings to his skin like he wants to cling to Eiji. It's a strange kind of reaction but not unwelcome. 

"Why are you smiling?" Sing comes up from being him and slows to a walk as they approach the cabins. He hands Ash as towel from somewhere as they talk.

"Why are you asking?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Ash your whole thing is that you don't smile." Sing says.

"I don't have a thing," he insists, opening the door to his cabin and rummaging around to get his shower supplies all ready. He can hear Sing mutter "weird," under his breath being leaving. 

It doesn't linger in his mind much longer after he catches sight of the bracelet again. He has more important things to worry about.

The next time he sees Eiji in person is in Camp Rock.

"You play guitar?" 

"Woah- holy shit Eiji you really gave me a heart attack," he says, rightening himself after almost falling off his bench. Eiji just laughs and takes a seat beside him. It's a sweet sound that will be ringing in his ears later he thinks. 

"You free now?" he asks, glancing around them for any suspicious eyes.

"Ash I would've just waved from the piano if I wanted to simply just see you. Of course I'm free now," Eiji says, "I managed to get away for a few hours,"

"Good. I wanna take you somewhere," he says, standing up and walking away "let me just ditch the guitar back at my cabin,"

"I don't get serenaded?" Eiji asks. He turns around to see Eiji still sat on the bench, pouting.

Absolutely adorable.

"Not today sweetheart," he grins.

"I thought that's what Romeo does to Juliet," Eiji says as he catches up to walk side by side with him. "That balcony scene?"

"Romeo wasn't holding a guitar," he questions. "Are you saying you're my Juliet?"

"Only if you're my Romeo," Eiji says and Ash takes a second to glance at the boy walking by his side to see Eiji kicking at pebbles absentmindedly. He's not sure if the other is aware of the things he does to Ash's heart.

"My Juliet then," he says. He wants to hold Eiji's hand.

The bracelet jangles against his wrist.

They drop off the guitar and just walk around for a while, choosing to talk amongst themselves rather than dwell in the company of others. 

"Why'd you storm into camp that day?" Eiji asks as they pass by some sturdy looking oak trees. They stop next to one with low enough branches that they can climb - and they share a mutual understanding before hauling themselves up the tree, settling on a branch high enough to jump down from but still leaves their feet dangling in the air.

"When your dad showed you and suggested we go viral with this Camp Wars thing?" he asks. He can see the lake from here, even if it's partly blocked by the leaves. Sunlight streams through the gaps as laughter can be heard from the water. If he tries he's sure that he'd be able to see Kong messing around on the jet ski.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to see you then," he says, "but Yut-Lung was pretty mad afterwards,"

"Yue? You're friends?" he asks.

"We're sharing a room," Eiji answers.

"We were tired of Camp Star looking down at us just cause you showed us up at the bonfire. Sing especially, and he's been working us to the bone trying to perfect our performance," he says. He turns to Eiji, "you were my saving grace today,"

Eiji chuckles, "really?"

"Yeah, was about to die from boredom having to sit through another counsellor meeting," he says, "Max isn't the most exciting speaker."

"Are you nervous?" Eiji asks. He shifts around so they're properly facing each other and Ash is sure he can see golden speckles in Eiji's eyes.

"We're gonna kick your ass," he grins.

"We'll see about that _Romeo_ ," Eiji teases and it only serves to make his grin wider and he chuckles lightly.

"Are you nervous?" he asks in return.

"Yes," Eiji replies, "I don't have my good luck charm back yet,"

The latter part is delivered with a pointed glance towards Ash, a questioning smile edging on the other's face.

"You mean this one?" he asks. He interlaces his fingers with Eiji's and moves their palms close together so that he can seamlessly move the bracelet from his wrist the Eiji's.

"Yes, that one," Eiji laughs as he squeezes Ash's hand and they don't let go until the sun starts to set.

Later, Ash will return to camp with one less bracelet and a phone number scrawled onto his skin in black sharpie and a promise for a serenade held tightly in his heart.

"You look like shit," Alex comments the next morning.

"What the fuck Alex," he replies, staring up at the older boy from as Alex walked towards them during breakfast.

"He didn't sleep," Shorter replies with a cheeky grin, "stayed up all night on his phone,"

"Is this the piano guy?" Alex asks as he takes a seat.

"He has a name," he rolls his eyes, "Eiji. That's his name,"

The three of them exchange a look, and Ash dishes out a confused "what?" in their direction.

"You're so fucking whipped bro I don't know what to tell you," Shorter sighs.

"What- why are you saying that like it's my funeral?"

The three of them just sigh and continue on with eating so he chooses to ignore their antics. A new text from Eiji is enough to brighten his spirit.

They meet up almost daily after that: sometimes in the trees near Camp Rock and other times in Eiji's room when his roommate is out at Camp Star. They're always careful to meet at Camp Star when Yue is out because lord knows what he would do if he found them. 

On the days when they can't meet they talk on the phone almost constantly and Ash finds himself falling so much deeper than he originally imagined. There are many things he learns about Eiji over days of texting.

"I don't like playing piano," Eiji says one night when they're curled up together on his bed. That was one thing they had gotten used to. The slight touches and movements to just _feel_ became more and more natural over time.

"Then why are you here?" Ash asks.

"My dad thinks being a musician would make me less gay," Eiji says bluntly and Ash has to laugh.

"Is it working?" he asks, sidling up to Eiji.

"Not really," Eiji hums and presses a kiss to the underside of his chin. "I'm meant to be working with a family friend on an article. I wanted to take pictures,"

That's another thing. Quick little kisses on cheek, nose, forehead, chin seemingly became more common between them.

"But you're here."

"But I'm here," Eiji opens his mouth to say something but closes it without doing so. Instead, he manoeuvres them so they're lying down instead of just leaning against each other. He buries his face into the hilt of Ash's neck and just breathes. It is all Ash can do to just hold him tight.

"Can I see some of your photos?" he asks, face nestled in the messy locks of Eiji's hair.

It takes a while for a response.

"He took away my camera," Eiji mutters.

There are many things he learns about Eiji Okumura over text, but nothing prepares him for the tears that come next. 

It's one time when they're both sitting by the tree, firmly planted on the ground instead of dangling two metres in the air, when something changes. The air around them is usually excited - this is their little getaway from the busy camp life. Their little secret tucked away in their corner of the world. Yet right now something is off.

"What's up," he asks when they're just breathing in the silence.

"I'm not meant to be here," Eiji laces their hands together on the dirt between them.

"I think we've established that already sweetheart," he casts a look over to Eiji to see that the endearment has not gone unnoticed.

"He found my phone," Eiji says, "and my messages to you. I'm meant to be grounded until Final Jam but Yue helped sneak me out today,"

Birds flock up from a tree overhead. 

"Stay with me," he wraps his arms around Eiji's waist and feels his boyfriend (can he call him that?) relax against him.

"Make an excuse as to why I can't go back," Eiji whispers and it's quiet - as if he's scared to say it. They stay like that for a while.

It's dark as always when they step out of the woods and Ash is struck with an idea when he sees the water of the lack, black underneath the faint glow of the moon.

"What do you think about the water tonight Juliet?" he suggests, voice laced with mischief.

Eiji looks at him with a smirk. "I think it might be cold,"

He nods, "too bad you don't have a spare set of clothes, it would be a shame if you fell in, perhaps?"

Eiji giggles because that's what cute boys do and nods. Ash takes that as incentive to dump his boyfriend into the water, ignoring the yelps as the cold hits both of them.

"Did it work?" he asks, treading water as he swims closer to Eiji.

"I think so," Eiji says, hands coming up to find Ash's waist.

"You know there's something I've always wanted to try," he says. 

"What is it-"

"Ash! Where are you!" Shorter's yell interrupts them and Ash shoots Eiji an apologetic look before responding.

"In the lake!" he yells back. 

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" Shorter asks when he approaches the lake edge. 

"Fell in," he says, "now help us out it's fucking freezing in here,"

"Oh yeah," Shorter says, "Sing! Cain! They're over here!"

He mouths _I'll tell you later_ to Eiji as they're helped out of the water.

He's sure he's about to suffer a heart attack when Eiji walks in, freshly showered with a towel round his neck and hair half fluffed up, wrapped in Ash's own clothing. He never thought he was weak for the boyfriend shirt but indeed he was. He would be content never seeing that blue hoodie again if it meant seeing Eiji in it everyday.

"Shower alright?" he asks, dangling his upper half over the back of the sofa. They'd taken refuge in Jess' room as to avoid any stragglers still wondering around the camp.

"It was very warm," Eiji say as he comes to sit down next to Ash, "my dad's probably calling,"

"Think it's enough to let you stay the night?" he asks.

"Maybe if I fall asleep," Eiji murmurs, leaning against Ash. He smiles and presses a short kiss on the crown of Eiji's head, his arm thrown across the other's shoulders.

The sound of the door opening causes them to both sit up, though he doesn't move his arm.

"Are you bracelet boy?" Sing asks as he pokes his head through the door.

"I forget you're the only one who hasn't actually seen him before," Shorter says, filing into the room after Sing.

Ash groans.

"Eiji this is Sing, and behind him are Shorter and Alex," he says, "Max will probably be here soon,"

The final part seems to have Eiji worried, "will he not want me here?"

"Max? Don't think so, why?" he replies.

"Ash do you forget who my dad is?"

"Oh shit,"

"What's this about your dad?" Alex asks, the three who just came in all take a seat somewhere on the floor.

"Eiji's kinda-"

"Ash! Come outside! Now!" Max's yelling interrupts and it's all Ash can do to kiss Eiji on the cheek and leave. 

He meets Max outside and they walk the short distance to his office in silence. As soon as the door closes behind him it's like a switch flips on inside Max.

"What the hell Ash?" he seethes.

"Is this about Eiji being Hideki's son?" Ash asks.

"Yes! You know that bastard will take any chance to one up and my nephew falling in love with _his_ son is the perfect opportunity!" Max says. "No wonder you've been sneaking off all the time - you've been going to see your latest fling!"

"Hideki's fucking homophobic he wouldn't use Eiji being gay against you," he mutters, "and Eiji's not a fling,"

"Trust me Ash you don't know him," Max sighs, "I'll call someone to pick him up as soon as they can,"

"Can he stay here tonight? You can make the call in the morning just let him stay here tonight," he says, "he doesn't want to go back yet,"

Max shoots him a glare but agrees nonetheless. When Ash goes back to Jess' cabin to deliver the news his heart hurts a little seeing Eiji laughing with his friends.

That night he steals away Eiji's first kiss when they're cuddled up in bed together. In the morning it's harder to see him go.

It's radio silence for a week. He sludges through the days leading up to Final Jam with new found passion - the idea of seeing Eiji again making him work extra hard and everyone seems to notice. He's not blind to the concerned looks Shorter gives him when he gets back past midnight. After a few days he stops checking his phone.

When the time comes for Final Jam he's nervous. The backstage area is crowded to say the least, campers and staff and reporters fussing around to make sure everything is perfect. To make sure _everyone_ was perfect.

"You're gonna break your neck if you keep straining it like that," Alex chides.

"Shut up he's lovesick," Shorter says from beside him. 

Ash pays them no mind except to whack them both on the elbows. "Camp Star is performing soon I'm gonna sneak up and watch,"

"There's a tv here-"

"But Eiji's up there," he says before running away upstairs.

The whole time Camp Star performs he doesn't take his eyes off Eiji's once, and he's certain that they lock eyes during the performance at one point. He heads back to the dressing room as soon as the performance is over and the campers from Camp Star migrate off the stage. He's just gotten settled back in his seat when Yue passes the door.

"Yue!" Sing calls out, waving and even though he'll deny it Ash is certain Yue is smiling.

A backwards glance and Yue walks into their dressing room, rolling his eyes like the drama queen he is before talking to Sing. Ash is half listening to a rant about food at Camp Star and how Camp Rock was just so much better when a cough catches his attention.

"Hi," Eiji's cheeks are flushed red as he speaks and suddenly Ash has never been more glad to have the chair nearest the door. It's only been a week but it feels like an eternity since he's been able to hold Eiji in his arms.

"Hey," he grins, standing up and wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist. He leans in and presses a kiss to Eiji's jaw, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up the his warmth.

"He took away my phone I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you," Eiji leans against his chest, "moved Yue as well so I was by myself,"

He presses a kiss onto the crown of Eiji's head. God he loves this boy.

"You did great out there," he says, "I couldn't take my eyes off you,"

Eiji pulls away slightly and smiles, "I saw."

They just stare at each other for a while before Eiji says something.

"Ah! Here," he pulls off his bracelet and ties it around Ash's wrist.

"What am I gonna do with a bracelet?" Ash asks, eyebrow quirked upwards.

Eiji grins, "it's a good luck charm, now you're not allowed to feel nervous anymore,"

He pauses, heart stuttering in his chest. "Okumura Eiji I swear you'll be the death of my someday,"

Then Eiji looks up at him with those perfect eyes of his and says, "then I'll die with you, won't I _Romeo_?"

He kisses Eiji right then and there, subtlety aware of the people all around them, of Eiji's father walking down the hall. But all he focuses on is the feeling of Eiji against his lips and the fire coursing through his veins with every touch they share, on the way Eiji's arms wrap around his neck and pull him impossibly closer. When they pull apart he's dazed and stupidly happy.

"Good luck," Eiji says, pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose, "I'll see you later," before disappearing down the corridor. 

At some point Yue leaves as well and they have to go up and perform. Ash gives the best performance he's ever given.

They don't win the Camp Wars yet they don't let the loss faze them, gathered round the campfire and singing along. Ash is situated with his guitar in hand, strumming some mismatched chord as they sang. Across the fire he could see Skipper and Michael with marshmallows on the end of sticks and other Junior Rockers moving to Jess to get some as well. He could see the embers of the fire flicker and crackle up in the air and in the distance Camp Star boats pulled up on their docks. A smile plays against his lips as someone calls out.

So this is what Eiji meant, he thinks as the campers rush out to greet them. He hears something about people wanting to come back next year and figures that he's probably smiling. Max is probably ecstatic and something in Ash makes him sad that this is his last year at camp.

"Is this my serenade?" 

He looks up and Eiji is there. He looks glorious in the fire light and there's nothing about this he would ever change.

"Not yet, I'll plan something for when we get married," he grins as Eiji takes a seat beside him. They shift closer, thighs touching.

"Ask me out first," Eiji teases but there's a blush playing across his cheeks, threatening to reach his ears.

And in the light of the fire, surrounded by friends and family and music, he does. He gets a kiss and a nod for a reply and well, that's really all he needs.

_______________

 **Interviewing Ash Lynx!! (feat. questions submitted by you guys!)**  
_watch on YouTube [13:08]_

[ _07:49_

"... Fly Boy is inspired by someone I know, and after the success of Banana Fish I wanted to test the waters with how far I could push my audience with my music. The album is special to me in a way,"

"I see, are there any songs on the album you like more than the others," the interviewer, a girl named Sadie asks. Ash leans back on the sofa a little, relaxing as he speaks.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourites," Ash grins. Sadie seems to wait for more to be said but Ash refuses to give. She moves onto the next question.

"So here's another questions submitted by fans, this one is by far the most common one to you've been asked but I've got to know. Are you dating anyone?" Sadie asks, she leans forward a little.

Ash glances somewhere off camera and laughs. Sadie looks surprised by this but settles back in her seat.

"No, I'm not dating anyone at the moment," he says.

Sadie sighs but before she can say anything someone laughs from off screen. Both Sadie and Ash turn towards the voice.

"You said you were gonna tell her the truth," a voice sounding suspiciously like Shorter's cuts in. He'd featured in the interview earlier but Sadie and Ash seem to have forgotten he was there. They both jump a little when he speaks.

The interview is interrupted by the excited barks of a dog and a tired cry of "Buddy no!" can be heard as a ball of fur bounds up towards Ash.

"I'm sorry," a new voice off screen says, "I tried to keep him in the bedroom but he got excited,"

"It's okay," Sadie laughs, "I love dogs."

Buddy seems to be bored with Ash now and trots off screen, tail wagging happily behind him.

"This is the first interview in our home so he's excited by strangers," the new voice explains.

Ash looks up at the stranger and he looks enamoured. A look of understanding passes over Sadie's face as her eyes flicker down to Ash's hand. It had previously been in his pocket but he takes it out now to gesture toward the stranger.

"Is that a ring?" she asks.

The camera zooms in on the band of gold around Ash's ring finger. When it zooms out Ash is grinning and someone else is being dragged into the screen.

"I was right when I said I wasn't dating anyone," he says, "but this is my fiancée, Eiji,"

Eiji waves nervously at the camera as Ash directs him to sit in his lap.

"He’s like my lucky charm? You could say?” Ash says as he kisses Eiji’s cheek.

A smile is passed between the couple like there’s some sort of inside joke there. It’s sweet and Ash continues the rest of the interview with Eiji on his lap and Buddy by his feet. ]

The internet unanimously agree that this is the cutest thing they’ve ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to call this Jingle Jangle but I’m reminded of Christmas elves every time due to Starkid sksksk
> 
> Originally called Introducing me since it was based off the song/Nate and Dana’s romance but thought this was more fitting ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> There were a couple scenes that I had to miss out on since they didn’t flow well but mayhaps I’ll think of writing them in the future lmao
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! 💕
> 
> \- Lele


End file.
